This relates generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to electronic devices with wireless communications circuitry.
Electronic devices often include wireless communications circuitry. For example, cellular telephones, computers, and other devices often contain antennas and wireless transceivers for supporting wireless communications. Radio-frequency transmission line paths are coupled between the wireless transceivers and the antennas.
It may be desirable to support wireless communications in millimeter wave and centimeter wave communications bands. Millimeter wave communications, which are sometimes referred to as extremely high frequency (EHF) communications, and centimeter wave communications involve communications at frequencies of about 10-300 GHz. Operation at these frequencies may support high bandwidths but may raise significant challenges. For example, millimeter wave communications signals generated by the antennas can be characterized by substantial attenuation and/or distortion during signal propagation. Beam forming operations are often used to steer a signal beam of millimeter wave communications signals in different directions. The directions over which the signal beam can be steered are specified by a codebook. If care is not taken, the codebook can occupy excessive storage space on the electronic device.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide electronic devices with improved wireless communications circuitry such as communications circuitry that supports millimeter and centimeter wave communications and beam forming operations.